Bubblegun
by LightofMoon
Summary: Song Fic sur la chanson Bubblegun de Placebo….Drago à la migraine, une douce migraine qui répond au nom de Harry Potter...


_Titre :_ Bubblegun

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Général / Romance

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais j'aime bien jouer avec….

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Slash explicite….

_Résumé :_ Song Fic sur la chanson Bubblegun de Placebo….Drago à la migraine, une douce migraine qui répond au nom de Harry Potter.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Take this migraine, everywhere I go, **_

_**Take the fast lane, everywhere I go.**_

_**Take this migraine, everywhere I go, **_

_**Somedays, gonna take it slow..**_

_J'ai cette migraine, partout ou je vais, _

_Je prends le chemin le plus rapide, partout où je vais._

_J'ai cette migraine, partout où je vais, _

_Un jour, je ralentirai_

Je t'ai dans la tête Harry Potter, alors que je marche tranquillement dans le château, goûtant au plaisir d'un dimanche de tranquillité. Les couloirs défilent et c'est toujours la même rengaine.

J'ai ton odeur dans les narines, piquante et sucrée.

J'ai le goût de ta peau sur le bout de la langue, caramel salé.

J'ai ta voix dans l'oreille qui susurre mon prénom.

J'ai ton visage dans la tête, ton sourire, ton regard.

Tu embrouille mes sens jusqu'à m'en donner mal au crâne. Une délicieuse douleur que je savoure. J'ai envie de te voir.

Alors je marche plus vite en direction du parc pour prendre l'air.

Tu es comme une migraine dans ma tête Harry Potter et j'aime ça, je t'aime toi.

_**Take this migraine, everywhere I go, **_

_**Take the fast lane, everywhere I go.**_

_**Take this migraine, everywhere I go, **_

_**Somedays, gonna take it slow..**_

_J'ai cette migraine, partout ou je vais, _

_Je prends le chemin le plus rapide, partout où je vais._

_J'ai cette migraine, partout où je vais, _

_Un jour, je ralentirai_

Je suis calmement adossé à un arbre, je t'ai dans mon champ de vision.

Tu es au bord du lac, avec tes amis, tes camarades de chambre. Vous jouez dans l'eau comme des gamins, taquinant le Calamar géant, éclaboussant les Serpentard qui n'ont pas osés vous rejoindre. Tu viens de couler la belette, il se jette sur toi en retour. Tu sembles vraiment heureux et moi je souris bêtement.

Tu es dans ma tête Harry Potter, une délicieuse migraine, une fièvre indescriptible.

Je pourrais courir vers toi mais je ne bouge pas et je me délecte de ton image.

J'ai ton odeur dans les narines, un parfum presque aphrodisiaque.

J'ai le goût de ta langue dans la bouche et je la ressasse sans cesse.

J'ai ton rire dans les oreilles, claire et cristallin comme un carillon.

J'ai ton visage en face de moi, tes yeux, ta bouche, ton sourire.

Tu sors de l'eau.

_**I wanna turn you on,**_

_**Feels like a loaded gun, **_

_**Spit out your bubblegum,**_

_**I wanna...wanna**_

_Je veux t'exciter,_

_Je me sens comme un flingue chargé, _

_Recrache ton bubblegum,_

_Je veux…Je veux…_

Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinent lentement le long de ton corps alors que tu te diriges tranquillement vers ta serviette. Je suis leur trajet le long de ton torse, dans le creux de tes reins puis sur tes jambes fines et musclées. Tu attrapes ta serviette et l'enroule autour de toi. Tes cheveux trempés s'égouttent sur tes épaules, l'eau s'écoulant le long de ton cou, là ou j'aime à poser ma marque. Je vois les gouttes sur tes clavicules et j'ai envie de les boire, de les enlever avec ma langue de ta peau dorée.

Granger te tend un bubblegum que tu mets dans ta bouche. Tu commences à le mâcher distraitement, lascivement et pour moi c'est comme une torture….Je te vois jouer avec, l'enroulant autour de ta langue d'une manière que tu ne réalise pas comme étant atrocement sensuel et je veux être ce bubblegum.

Seul contre mon arbre je suis à l'ombre et pourtant j'ai chaud. Ton corps, ton attitude, tout ton être et ta façon d'être créent chez moi une délicieuse tension.

Tu es dans ma tête Harry Potter, et des frissons parcourent mon corps comme si j'étais fiévreux.

Je veux sentir ton odeur mêlée à celle sucrée et fruitée de ton bubblegum.

Je veux t'embrasser et sentir sur ma langue son goût et le tien mélangé.

Je veux entendre les soupirs que je te vois pousser alors que tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches.

Je veux voir ton visage quand ma langue descendra dans ton cou pour lécher les gouttes d'eau.

Tu m'as enfin vu.

_**I wanna turn you on,**_

_**Feels like a loaded gun, **_

_**Spit out your bubblegum,**_

_**I wanna...wanna**_

_Je veux t'exciter,_

_Je me sens comme un flingue chargé, _

_Recrache ton bubblegum,_

_Je veux… veux…._

Tu te diriges vers moi, toujours souriant. Tu me cherchait depuis un moment je le sais mais je ne fait pas un pas vers toi. J'admire ta façon de marcher, la serviette glissant légèrement sur tes hanches fines. Tu sembles ne pas toucher le sol, comme si tu glissais vers moi. Le soleil joue avec les reflets dorées de ta peau, faisant scintillé les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinent encore de tes cheveux. C'est comme des paillettes, une traînée de poussière d'or sur ton torse.

Enfin tu arrives jusqu'à moi et tu me tires de ma contemplation. Tu recraches ton bubblegum et tu commences à m'embrasser sensuellement, collant ton corps humide au mien, faisant onduler tes hanches. Tu sens mon excitation et ça te fait sourire. Cette tension délectable augmente encore dans tes bras.

Tu es dans ma tête Harry Potter, dans mes bras, dans mon cœur.

Je sens ton odeur épicée, mêlée à celle sucrée de ton bubblegum et à celle fraîche du lac.

Je sens le goût de ta peau encore froide de ta baignade.

Je sens tes soupirs sur mon oreille alors que je t'embrasse le cou et que mes mains descendent le long de tes reins.

Je vois ton visage, tes yeux qui se ferment, tes lèvres que tu mordilles pour réprimer un gémissement.

_**I wanna….wanna…**_

_**I wanna…..wanna…**_

_Je veux...veux..._

_Je veux...veux..._

Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, tu le sens et tu t'en amuses. Tu me prend par la main et m'emmène vers l'intérieur du château. Je sais où tes pas me guident.

Tu me jettes sur ton lit. Je te regarde, tu es magnifique. La course dans les couloirs à décoiffer tes cheveux, tes joues ont rougies. Tu reprends ta respiration alors que la mienne se fait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que ta serviette glisse sur tes hanches, découvrant ton caleçon trempé qui colle à ton corps. Tu me jette un regard qui ne laisse aucun doute sur le pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici. Tu t'assois à califourchon sur mes cuisses, trempant mon jean et tu commences à m'embrasser. Lentement tu enlève mon tee-shirt, puis tu te redresses et tu enlèves mon jean. Les dernières gouttes dans tes cheveux me coulent sur le visage.

Tu es sur moi Harry Potter et j'en perds toute raison.

Ton odeur est partout, elle m'enivre, elle m'enfièvre.

Ton goût est dans ma bouche, sur ma langue, sur mes lèvres et je ne connais plus que ça.

Ta voix est sensuelle, basse et espiègle alors que tu me murmures que tu m'aimes.

Ton visage est au dessus du mien, me souriant tendrement puis lubriquement.

Tu te déhanches au dessus de moi et je sais exactement ce que tu veux, ce que tu cherches. Nos pensées sont accordées….

Tes yeux me lancent sans cesse un message clair.

Les miens te renvoient le même….

_**I wanna…I wanna cum.**_

_Je veux...Je veux jouir._

* * *

_Voilà...Juste un petit One Shot sur une chanson de Placebo que j'adore. _

_C'est une chanson très sexuelle, langoureuse et litanique, elle me fait l'effet d'une migraine : après l'avoir écouté elle me tourne dans la tête un bon moment..._

_J'avais envie depuis longtemps d'écrire dessus..._

_Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est mon premier Song Fic_


End file.
